ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color, but his wings are light green. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, his eyes are green and he no longer wears gloves. In Omniverse, ''Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are now green and now spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead and he also has pupils and his body and tail are bigger. 11-year-old Stinkfly in ''Omniverse looks exactly the same as in the original series just the Omnitrix symbol, his face and his eyes are green. He now has pupils. Stinkfly_Lepidopterran.PNG|Stinkfly in the original series Stinkfly UA Kid Ben.png|10-Year Old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Stinkfly UA Intro.PNG|Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Stinkly omniverse official.png|11 year old Stinkfly in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Stinkfly possesses four insect-like wings that allows him quick flying, similar to wasps or dragonflies (since he can change direction really fast), he also has disproportional strength, being able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. His tail is very sharp and can be used to cut through steel. Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly, renamed Stinkyfly, could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation. It is unknown whether older Stinkfly can do this. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical poison or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Ben 10 *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C., where Stinkfly saved Gwen from a mutant bird and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly battled Jonah Melville. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and save a man from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly battled Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped The Great One's followers. *In Framed, Kevin as Stinkfly escaped Diamondhead. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athlete's foot powder on it. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to a temple. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly appeared. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Edwin. *In Back With a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared six times. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was trapped by an alternate timeline Four Arms. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly mocked Firey Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy. *In The Return, Stinkfly appeared. *In Don't Drink the Water, Stinkfly as a baby, Stinkyfly, appeared. Stinkyfly defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Speeded Out, Stinkfly appeared. Ultimate Alien *Stinkfly returned in The Forge of Creation, when he was used by 10-year-old Ben to battle Ultimate Aggregor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Stinkfly was used during a battle against a Megawhatt. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly teased with Gwen and battled Terroranchula. By 16 year old Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Stinkfly failed to defeat Buglizard. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly escaped from Slamworm. *In Malefactor, Stinkfly was dunked in the Ben 10: Dunk Tank. Appearances Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Stinkfly's body style is the same as in the original series, except his eyes have pupils. Along with them, his stinger and legs, are bigger. Also, his clothes are inverted like Ben 10,000's. Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Stinkfly *Stinkfly (Battle Version) *Stinkfly (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures Stinkfly and Upgrade Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast *Haywire Figures Stinkfly Arms Trivia *During his transformation sequences, Stinkfly's eyes pop out through the sides of Ben's head even though Ben still has his own human eyes as well, although closed. *In Washington B.C., Stinkfly was called "Butterfly" by Gwen. *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on screen. *The Lepidopterran Prisoner looks similar to Stinkfly in Ben 10,000. *According to Cartoon Network UK, Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal. *Stinkfly was Ben's choice of transportation until Jetray replaced him. See Also *Stinkfly Gallery *Stink Arms Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Arthropod Aliens